Pagan Poetry
by Miniyuna
Summary: She had finally found a loophole.
1. Wishmaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own this story.

Just something new that I'm working on with Go With the Flow. Enjoy!

* * *

Pagan poetry

Chapter One

"A dreamy-eyed child staring into night

On a journey to storyteller's mind"

-Nightwish, Wishmaster

* * *

"Merry Christmas!"

The Titans shout.

"Happy Birth of days to the one you call your holy one!"

The Tamaranean, called Starfire, gleefully says.

The Titans stare at her.

"Uh it's just called Christmas, Star." The Boy Wonder, Robin, smiles at his clueless alien friend.

"Oh, then Let us increase this Mass of Christ, shall we?"

She gets another odd look from the Titans.

"Uh, you might know it as 'Blorthog' Star." Robin says, smiling again.

"Oh."

Silence.

"HAPPY BLORTHOG FRIENDS!"

The Titans laugh.

Spreading the Christmas cheer amongst each other.

All Except one.

"Hey, Where's Raven?" The Robotic one called Cyborg, asks.

"Raven? Pfft, you know her Cy. She's being all moody on the roof. And if she doesn't get down quick, she's going to miss, "Beast Boy's Famous Tofu Christmas Cake!" The Green One, know as Beast Boy Replies.

"That might be a good reason for her NOT to come down." Robin remarks. Smirking.

Cyborg laughs.

Starfire giggles.

Beast Boy frowns.

"HA HA HA. Very funny Robin."

" But I do wish that friend Raven would join us in this joyous celebration."

"Yeah man. I do too. I mean, it's kinda weird not having her down her, when we're all supposed to be down here celebrating." Cyborg looks at his feet, speaking in a sad tone.

"Holidays just isn't Raven's thing. We have to respect what she likes, and doesn't like. Just leave her alone. She'll be fine." Robin says as he pours himself a glass of eggnog.

"But we're ALL supposed to be down here! Having fun and celebrating! We should include her!"

"Leave her out of this. She chooses not to be included. Raven has her own way of...urm... Celebrating things. Now Starfire, weren't you going to sing some songs?" Robin says, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yes! Glorious! I shall do this "Khara-oak-eh" as you call it!" Starfire replies, clapping her hands cheerfully, as she is flying over to the machine, with Robin helping her pick out a song.

Cyborg and Beast Boy groan. The last time they heard Starfire sing, neither of them could hear for a week.

Cyborg suddenly smiles happily.

"Well at least I can disconnect the circuitry to my ears!"

"Which you WON'T." Robin looks at Cyborg sternly.

"Aww man…"

Beast Boy looks above him.

"How much fun could she have by herself? Not that she has any fun normally, but, what could she doing up there? What else is there for her to drink beside eggnog?"

The hooded one breathes in.

"_Herbal tea."_

She inhales the warm aroma smell, mixing in with the cold crisp air.

She hears her fellow teammates below her.

Starfire's …rather _unpleasant _singing,

And Beast Boy and Cyborg's screams, as if they were being tortured.

_"Those two exaggerate things too much." _She thinks as she breathes in again.

She sighs.

She was glad Robin respected her beliefs, she wishes that the others would stop being so nosey.

"I know they're trying to help but…"

Raven sits down on the snow, followed by the small crunching noises of the white powder.

She looks up.

A shooting star passes over her head, unnoticed.

"I wish everyone would stop treating me, like a little girl who needs help. I can control my powers. I can cantrol my emotions. They never seem to get it, they never seem to understand..."

"No one can understand me."

"_I don't need help."_

_"No matter what they think or say..."_

_**"I don't need help fighting my own battles."** _

_

* * *

__

* * *

_


	2. Shimmer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own this story.

* * *

**

Pagan Poetry

Chapter two

"The way she shimmers

The way she shines

The way she radiates

The way she lives

The way she loves

The way she never hates"

Shimmer, Shawn Mullins

* * *

Raven gasped as she surfaced the cold water.

Swimming usually wasn't on Raven's daily schedule.

Fighting, Meditating, tea, reading, Meditating, tea, training, fighting, fighting, reading, tea, sleeping.

****

**_THAT _**was her daily schedule.

What made Raven decide to swim for a change?

She doesn't even know, therefore, no one will know.

Raven flipped back her wet hair, and ran her hands through it.

She was wearing a black swimsuit, laced with blue patterns out the outside.

And a Black Pearl Necklace, also laced with blue.

Raven has never been the one for fashion.

Unlike Starfire.

She always insist that she and Raven have to go too the mall to find Raven a new outfit.

She pretends too look, but she never cares.

She likes her cape, and leotard.

This is the second time Raven wore anything **besides** that.

Raven takes a silent breath, and dives underwater again.

Strange.

It felt as if, her current worries, were floating away.

She knew that could never happen.

She wish that the fighting and battles with common or elite criminals would disappear.

Almost everyday, they attack.

They defeat them to defend the City…

The city is stupid at times.

Often wondering why she has to save it.

She saves people, because she's not like **_him…._**

Fighting causes her more stress.

Always having to meditate extra.

Which is one of the few things she enjoys.

But fighting in general puts too much stress on her mind.

With Robin screaming.

Cyborg yelling.

Beast Boy shrieking.

Starfire shouting words in Tamaranean.

It never ends….

Raven surfaces again, and climbs out of the water.

She runs her hands through her hair again and puts a towel around her neck.

Beast Boy walks in her direction, not knowing she is there.

When he sees her, Beast Boy ducks behind a tree, hoping that she didn't see him.

'Man THAT was a close one. She'd never let me live if I saw her in her bathing suit!'

'Which looked nice…'

Beast Boy peaks around the tree, and sees Raven, staring off into the ocean.

She frowns.

He smiles.

'I have never seen Raven in a swimming suit before. She looks kinda pretty. I've never seen her shimmer this way..."

* * *


	3. Afterglow

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own this story.

(beware. Long chapter.)

* * *

Pagan Poetry

Chapter Three

"You're always looking for affection

And all its possibilities.

Your sense of searching for attention,

Emerging need of gravity.

I think you think you're someone else,

You've got to learn to save yourself

Before you find there's nothing left,

But bitterness and holiness.

And afterglow.

And afterglow."

-Garbage, Afterglow

* * *

"Titans, **GO**!"

Robin yelled as he took out his retractable bo staff and charged at Slade.

Slade grabbed the staff and flipped Robin, sending him reeling into a wall.

As Robin struggled, Slade walked towards him.

"Foolish, Robin. You know better than to use that move on me...It _never_ works. Never has, never will."

Robins eyes squinted, turning to slits in his anger, and he grunted as he tried to get up-

And failed.

Slade chuckled lightly.

"Seems you have grown weak, Robin."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S WEAK!"

Cyborg yelled angrily from behind Slade.

Cyborg ran at him, his Sonic Cannon charging-

it fired-

and missed.

Slade dodged the blast with ease, and suddenly appeared behind Cyborg.

Cyborg's eyes widened in shock, confusion clear on his features.

Slade grabbed his arm, threw him up in the air, and kicked him into a nearby mirror.

"Now now, Cyborg. You know better than to sneak up on someone who is _unarmed_."

"Dude! You're anything but unarmed!"

Beast Boy shouted as he shifted into a cougar and lunged at Slade, fangs bared.

Slade lifted a hand to where his mouth would be and feigned a yawn, and harshly grabbed Beast Boy by the neck.

Beast Boy morphed back and Slade stared deeply into his eyes, and let out a small laugh.

"That trick won't work twice."

He spun Beast Boy around, and threw him into a cabinet.

Starfire rose behind Slade, her eyes glowing green.

"Perish, Evil Man!"

She hurled five star-bolts at Slade, who countered them with his own fireballs.

Starfire dove in to kick him, but his hand reached out with incredible speed, and stopped her foot in its track, making Starfire gasp.

She tries to yank her foot out from Slade's grasp.

His grip did nothing but tighten as he let out a bark of laughter, cold and unforgiving.

"You silly Titans just don't seem to learn, do you?"

He then flung Starfire into a wall, and she collapsed next to Robin who was still having difficulty standing up.

Robin's eyes amplified in fear.

"STARFIRE!"

Beast Boy weakly pulled himself on all fours.

" _….Raven…. _"

He whispered feebly before collapsing.

Raven hovered in front of Slade,

her aura growing darker as she demanded,

"Why did you come here? What was your purpose!"

She was having difficulties keeping under control, and let out a brief scream of anguish.

"_Don't lose control. Don't lose control…._"

'It's what he wants you to do..'

"A..._doctor_ had some materials that I needed. In order to help you realize-"

"**Don't**!"

Raven warned.

Slade just chuckled in response.

"I asked oh so nicely for him to hand them over. But he was being quite the stubborn one."

His lone eye narrowed.

"So in order to get them, I had no choice…."

Raven's eyes widened with fear.

"….You…you….**MURDERER**!"

Raven flung out her aura at a couch and threw it at Slade.

He dodged it with ease.

"You killed someone for your _OWN_ **_SELFISH NEEDS_**!"

She flung a table at him and he sliced it in half.

"You're just like **HIM**!"

She focused, bringing her loose threads together, binding, tightening-

"Azarath Metrion **ZINTHOS**!"

She focused all aura into a beam of energy and fired it, Slade countered with his fire.

Both powers were almost equal, both fluctuating in the air vigorously.

"Now, now Raven dear. You wouldn't want to become angry now, would you?"

From his eye, she could tell he was smirking underneath his mask, causing Raven's eyes become dangerous slits.

Her eyes started to glow, piercing and angry.

"I have…"

The energy became stronger.

Anger rising.

"…_My emotions…"_

Stronger.

Slade's feet started grinding against the ground.

"...**_UNDER CONTROL!_**"

Slade's eye widened as black energy surrounded him.

Smothering him.

Crushing him.

Raven wouldn't stop.

"This is what you can do with your power Raven!"

Slade said, forcing the words out of him.

Wheezing slightly.

"You can do even more!"

"**_SHUT UP!_**"

She didn't stop.

She wanted to crush this…. _bug._

Raven's eyes glowed red.

Then two more eyes glowed red.

She grew taller.

Black tendrils danced around her.

Power becoming stronger.

Fuelled by Rage.

Hate.

Anger.

The titans stared with horror.

Starfire was near tears.

Everyone in the room could hear the sound of bones breaking.

Faintly.

"**RAVEN STOP!**"

Robin yelled pleadingly.

Violet eyes snapped open.

Raven gasped.

She dropped Slade.

She shrank back down to normal size.

Tendrils disappeared.

Raven fell to her knees.

Slade towered over her.

And said five simple words.

"You **will** realize your destiny."

He walked from her

"Oh and Raven?"

She said nothing.

"Please tell the children upstairs, that their father had to go on a unexpected business trip."

Raven's eyes flung open.

The whole room was covered in smoke.

Fire, quickly spreading..

"RAVEN!"

She heard Beast Boy's voice. Barely audible in the quickly formed smoke.

She focused on the life energy of her friends.

Starfire was still unconscious.

Robin was hurt bad.

Cyborg had a few fractured circuits.

Beast Boy was half conscious.

'_How is Slade getting this strong?_'

She focused her aura on their bodies.

Black surrounded them.

Robin opened one eye.

"Wha-"

Raven picked them up and flung them out of the burning building, from the second floor, and into the street.

"RAVEN!"

Starfire's eyes fluttered open.

"F-Friend Raven?"

"RAVEN! Raven do you read me?"

Robin shouted into his communicator.

"………"

"Raven get out here NOW!"

"….No…."

"What!"

"You stay out there. I have to save the children upstairs."

"Knowing Slade, they're probably _ARE NO CHILDREN!_"

"No, they're up there. I sense them. They're still alive. I can save them."

Beast Boy yelled into his communicator.

"YOU'LL GET KILLED!"

Starfire shouted into Robin's.

"Please Raven!"

"………"

They could hear fire sizzling on Raven's line.

"Raven!"

"Trust me."

Was all she said.

Robin closed his eyes.

"Okay."

He shut his communicator off.

It was Cyborg's turn to yell.

"WHAT, are you CRAZY? You know her power is driven by her emotions and mind! With that much smoke, she'll die!"

…..

"I trust her."

Was Robin's only response.

…………………………..

Raven formed a shield, to protect herself from some of the smoke.

'Another level, and they'll be safe.'

'Why am I acting like this? This shouldn't have happened. I could have stopped him…'

'No. I won't let my emotions get out of control….not again'

She got to the second floor.

And went directly to their rooms.

"Hello?"

She called. Protected by her aura shield.

"Is anyone there?"

'That was stupid. I know they're here.'

'If they are alive…'

'NO!'

'They are alive they-'

She heard faint coughs.

"I-I'm h-here."

Coughs again.

Two girls.

She floated swiftly to the room, she sensed her from.

Good. They share a room.

One of the little girls coughed again.

Raven formed a shield over them both.

The little girl coughed, and looked up at Raven.

"A-Are you an a-angel?"

Raven was stunned. And touched.

'No time for touchy-feelings now. I have to get them out.'

Raven briefly smiled.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Can, cough…you help my sister?"

The little girl gestured next to her. A near lifeless girl.

"Yes. Now hold on to me."

…………………………….

Robin was getting his arm bandaged by a paramedic.

Starfire was sitting next to him, bandages on her arms and stomach, and Cyborg, was fixing up his damaged circuits. Beast Boy had his head bandaged. Quickly and worryingly pacing back and forth.

"You shouldn't be standing up, much rather walking. Sit down Beast Boy. She'll be alright." Robin said reassuringly.

"How do you know that! Maybe because of your actions, her brain might have suffocated! And she might have-"

A large boom was heard behind them.

The upstairs window had shattered, sending glass everywhere.

Smoke was pouring out rapidly.

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed sadly,

"…Raven…"

A black sphere suddenly came flying out the window and smoke.

Beast Boy squinted his eyes.

Two small figures…and…and…

"RAVEN!"

The sphere faded, and it seemed as if black wings formed from Raven's back.

The bystanders awed in astonishment.

As did the Titans, and the two little girls.

The wings vanished, and Raven floated to the ground, setting the girls down.

The girls mother has just gotten home, and was horrified on what happened to her home.

But at least her girls were safe.

Her two little angels.

"Mommy!"

Both the girls cried and ran into their mother's arms.

She scooped them up.

Eyes filled with tears.

"Mommy, Mommy, look! That angel there saved us!"

She pointed to Raven.

Raven looked down.

Lightly blushing.

'NO!'

The blushing quickly stopped.

The mother walked up to Raven, with the girls crying with happiness in her arms.

"Oh miss, how can I ever thank you?"

"Don't need to. Glad to help."

The mother was taken aback.

"B-But surely...there must be something..?"

Raven but a hand on her shoulder.

Lightly smiling.

"Don't worry. It's what we do. Protecting your daughters and keeping them safe is the best you can do for me."

The mother smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

Raven walked over to the Titans.

"Ready to head home?"

The Titans nodded. Beast Boy just stared dumbly.

"Star, are you well enough to fly?"

"Yes friend Raven! You were wonderous!"

"It's in the past. No longer to talk about it anymore."

Raven sensed that the media was coming.

"Come on lets go."

"But don't you want to-"

"**Let's go.**"

Raven picked up Robin, Starfire lifted Cyborg, and Beast Morphed into a eagle, as they flew towards Titans Tower.

…………………………..

"Today, there was a marvelous rescue of two little girls. Rachel 'Rae' and Ariane 'Arell' Ying, by the usually lonely titan, Raven. After the house set mysteriously on fire, Raven heroically flew inside the building to save them. While saving the other titans. In other news-"

Blip.

Raven turned off the T.V.

"Hey Raven I was watching that! Don't you want to see what they said for your 'Heroic Rescue'?"

Cyborg eyed Raven with persuasiveness.

"No."

Cyborg fell down.

He tilted his head up.

"Aw why not?"

" I do not want any memory of that event. It happened. It's done. It's over. Now I would like some time alone to read."

She said as she sat down on the lunar shaped couch.

"Man Raven you're such a party pooper."

"I'm a what?"

"Nothing."

Cyborg got up and walked away. Robin and Beast Boy followed. Beast Boy's eyes sadly trailed.

Starfire walked over, and stood next to Raven.

"Friend Raven, you did a glorious thing. You saved two lives of little earth girls. But yet you are sad…why?

Starfire pondered.

Raven looked down, and averted her gaze away from her book, and onto her hand.

"Because Star…"

She closed her eyes, and looked away from her hand.

"From that moment, that event, that happened with Slade, the one I could have prevented…..for a moment….for a moment….I felt like…**Him**….."

* * *


	4. Nemo

Authors note: JUST A HEADS UP, Pagan Poetry might be taking a different style now. IT'S GONNA HAVE A PLOT! Before it was too much like Post's Raven one kinda sorta maybe. So I'm changing it a bit. I hope you guys will still like it!

* * *

Pagan Poetry

Chapter four

"My flower withered between

The pages two and three

The once and forever bloom gone with my sins."

-Nightwish, Nemo

* * *

Five days.

Five days since that incident with Slade.

Raven has been trying to rid that event for her memory.

Every single time…

No matter how much she meditates..

It won't leave her mind.

That event…

Her anger..

Raven took a sip of hot tea.

She put the cup down, and picked up her book.

Eyes downcast.

Beast Boy noticed this.

"Raven, is anything wrong?"

She glared at him.

"Leave me alone. I'm reading."

"Raven I know there's something you're not telling me."

……

"Actually there are a **lot** of things you aren't telling me. But what's wrong now?"

Raven remained silent.

"Hello?"

"**Leave. Me. Alone.**"

He eyes narrowing.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong…" Beast Boy replied quietly.

Hurt.

"Nothing is wrong. And if you are wondering on what happened five days ago. Forget it. It happened, it's done. Now forget about it. It's in the past. There's no need to worry over something that already happened."

Beast Boy was silent.

He spoke up.

Slightly annoyed. Angry.

"You tell US to get over something, but you never seem to do it yourself!"

Beast Boy stood up.

"You tell us that something is useless to do, and you do it all the time! That's called a hypocrate!"

"Hypocrite."

Raven corrected.

"Whatever Miss Know-it-all!"

……..

Starfire, from the other room began to hear Beast Boy's voice.

'What could be wrong?'

……

"What do you mean by that?"

Her eyes narrowed.

He pointed at her.

"You always know everything, you never open up to any of us! You tell us, when something bad happened, you say "_Get over it._" But you never do it! Like what happened with Terra! She was one of my best friends, she sacrificed her life, and now you act like it never happened! I don't care what you say, it happened! And you're all upset because of your _bad past_, and _horrible destiny_. You act all the time that it's there! YOU NEVER IGNORE IT! Like you do with our problems!"

Beast Boy's teeth bared.

Raven gave him a deadly glare.

"You know **_NOTHING _**about me…"

'Don't become angry. Stay calm.'

"Well maybe if you opened up more, and get your nose out of your horror books and talked to us, we would know more about you, and enjoy you!"

…..

Starfire held her breath.

…..

"You don't enjoy me now?"

"No! How can we? You're all sad and moody, like you don't have any friends! NEWSFLASH TO RAVEN! Friend talking some sense into right now and **breathing! **You have a whole building of friends!"

Beast Boy panted.

Starfire gasped.

Raven looked down, back at her book.

"If you were my friend, you would **leave me ALONE.**"

Beast Boy roared. Annoyed. Angry. Fed up.

"Okay Raven! I try to be nice but you push me away and I frankly had enough-"

"ALRIGHT! Come on B.B! We got new games we can play till sunrise!"

Cyborg burst into the room, Robin following, carrying numerous bags of food.

"And Robin bought food. A whole BUNCH of food! We can-"

Cyborg and Robin stopped and stared at the interrupted feuding teammates.

"Uhhhhhhh…..is something going on here?"

He pointed to Beast Boy and Raven.

Raven put her hood down.

"No nothing. Just leave me alone."

Cyborg frowned at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy gave him a "What?" look.

"A-All right Cyborg…I-I'm gonna p-put these in the kitchen!"

Robin strained.

He wobbly walked past B.B. and Raven.

Cyborg walked by Raven, and picked up Beast Boy by the collar, and dragged him away from Raven.

"Man, have you been buggin' Raven again? You know what she tells us! Leave her alone when she's reading! I know you what to cheer her up man, we all do after what happened. Just give her time alright?"

Beast Boy sighed angerly and crossed his arms.

"What a WEEK isn't enough? She needs to lighten up!"

Cyborg dropped B.B.

"You know Raven's priorities man. We're her friends and she knows that."

Beast Boy snorted.

"…Sure doesn't seem like it…"

Cyborg shook his head and smiled.

"I'm gonna go help Robin. You two try and make peace you hear?"

……

"Yeah you're right."

"Okay! Get ready for a butt whooping after you're done apologizing!"

"Pfft. In your dreams Cy!"

"Ha ha!"

Cyborg goes into the kitchen and Beast Boy walked over to Raven.

"Umm, Rae? I uh..-"

"I said…"

Raven stood up.

Her head sharply turned towards Beast Boy.

"…._LEAVE ME ALONE_!"

"What? Raven I-"

Raven tightened her aura and flung Beast Boy into the wall.

CRASH!

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg came running out the kitchen to find Beast Boy on the floor…

and a surprised Raven.

Speechless.

Raven floated over swiftly and put her hand over Beast Boy's forehead.

A faint glow.

Raven teleported.

Beast Boy stood up, shakily.

"Uhh...what happened…ugh."

"A little mishap with Raven. Let's get you on the couch."

Cyborg said, as he walked B.B. to their large crescent shaped sofa.

Cyborg whispered to B.B.

"_I TOLD you that would happen! I thought you apologized!_"

"_I tried to! She would let me finish….errggh…_"

Cyborg laid Beast Boy down on the sofa.

"Yeah, no more talk for you. I'll get you a root beer."

Starfire picked up a piece of glass, from a picture frame Beast Boy collided with.

She turned to Robin, who was holding the broken frame.

He sighed sadly.

"Do you remember this, Star? The three year anniversary party we threw you, three years since you came to Earth."

He smiled.

Starfire smiled back.

"Of course Robin. How could I forget? But…what could make Raven so angry?"

"We've let Slade get away again. Slade always seems to be the problem for everything. We have to stop him."

Starfire looked down.

She hesitated.

"Robin…I shall go speak with Raven to ensure that she is alright."

"Starfire don't. You saw what she did to Beast Boy. She needs to be left alone!"

"She needs a _friend_!"

…….

Robin sighed, defeated.

"Alright…check the roof."

"If I may ask, why the roof Robin?"

"She's been going up there a lot. Good place to meditate."

….

"..How did you-"

Robin tapped his head with his index finger.

"We have a bond. Sometimes Raven's thoughts leak into my mind. Whether I like it or not."

Starfire smiled.

She flew out an open window and made her way to the roof while Robin walked by Beast Boy, who was enjoying a root beer.

Robin threw the broken picture frame at Beast Boy's lap.

"You should have listened. I hope you're happy."

With that, he left.

Beast Boy sighed sadly.

"Aren't we her friends? Maybe everyone is but me…."

- - - - - - -

Roof of Titans Tower

- - - - -

Raven inhales,

exhales,

meditating in the middle of their Basketball court.

"_Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos….."_

Inhale

Exhale

"_Azarath…Metrion…Zin-_"

"Raven?"

Raven's eyes don't open.

"Tell Beast Boy I'm sorry."

Starfire blinked.

"Why do you not tell the act of forgiving to Beast Boy yourself?"

She wondered.

Raven's eyes opened, her concentration shattered..

"Never mind, forget it. It's in the past."

"No! The past is not much the past if it is three earth times ago! You told me to forget…but you are clearly still worrying about what you have done! Raven, we are your friends! We care about you, but you do not seem to care! You do not seem not notice that we are indeed your friends!"

"…Star-"

"Maybe Beast Boy was right. You do not act at all that you have friends! Beast Boy was in the act of forgiving and you did not give him a chance! You hurt him Raven! Twice!"

Raven said nothing.

"You act as if some things never happened. When something does happen, you tell us to forget all about it, but you do not! Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy! They are worried about you...and so am I. You want be avoided and we avoid you, you say that if we are truly your friend, we must do that so we obey your requests. Beast Boy tries to make you happy with his odd ways of cheering you up, but all you do is get angry. Beast Boy is your true friend! He wants to make you feel like you are one with the team!"

"If he were really a friend, he would respect the times I want to be alone. My emotions-"

"We **know** about your dangerous emotions, friend Raven. We never forget your burden. Beast Boy….Beast Boy wants to see your true self Raven...your _pure_ self. And as you have said, and what we have seen, they only way to be your pure self is to defeat your…that demon, Trigon, and you always do it alone! You do not request help from your friends! Cyborg and Beast Boy has helped you, and you acted as if it never occurred. Why won't you let us help you?"

"Trigon is my problem, my burden. I can do it alone. I've BEEN doing it alone."

"You have not Raven. You have not. Maybe you have forgotten that.."

Silence.

Starfire's words were spoken softly and strongly.

"Friend Raven, we are here to help you. But you ignore our help. Maybe…maybe if you do not find comfort here, even if we do give you alone time or not…."

Raven turned to face Starfire.

"Maybe…you should go."

Raven's eyes widened.

"Starfire what-"

"Since to you, you act as if that we are not your friends…maybe you should leave Titans Tower…"

Raven felt her eyes tearing up.

_'No…NO!'_

_'I didn't want this to happen…I-"_

_**""It'sss all your fault….""**_

_'N-Noo..'._

_**""Breakdown…cryyyy…""**_

**'_NOOOOO!'_**

……

Robin's head snapped upwards, shooting a glare at the ceiling.

He could feel her pain, her sorrow…

"…Raven…."

As Raven asked herself in her mind, '_Why Starfire?' _Robin did as well.

………..

Starfire didn't give Raven another glance as she walked away and down the stairs,

Not noticing tears falling from violet eyes.

The pole of the Basket Ball hoop crumpled like it was paper.

It shattered.


	5. Desperation

Authors note: JUST A HEADS UP, Pagan Poetry might be taking a different style now. IT'S GONNA HAVE A PLOT! So enjoy! AND Pleeeeease give me your feedback. Thank you!

* * *

Pagan Poetry

Chapter five

"I'm turning it from shade to light

Hold it up to candlelight, roaring into firelight,

Scorching up the charlatans until it's city wide

All the people mobilize, nothing left to polarize

And nothing left to fake

Ring around the lake. Ring around the lake. "

-Carbon Leaf, Desperation Song

* * *

Rain.

Raven could hear the rain colliding with the Tower's roof from her room.

Raven shuddered and pulled her blankets closer.

Rain never bothered her before.

Raven actually used to like rain.

Now…it just seems unpleasant.

Thunder roared.

Raven flinched.

_'Maybe I should have apologized to Beast Boy….'_

_'NO! It's in the past...it happened. I have to forget it…'_

_'I can't forget it…I hurt one of ..my friends...I have to apologize…'_

_'Maybe Beast Boy and Starfire were right…I AM being a hypocrite…'_

_'I tell them to forget…when I don't…Am I truly this mean?'_

_****_

""Yesssss, feel the angerrr…feel the haate….""

_'NO! Get out of my head!'_

_****_

""Your alien friend told you to leave….kill hhher first…""

_'NOO! I'm not killing any of my friends! Leave me alone!'_

_****_

""You won't killl, but you will damage…like you didd withh the changelingg…'""

_'HIS NAME IS BEAST BOY! NOW LEAVE!'_

_****_

""Yes! Anger…give in to mee….""

……

(At a grocery store)

Robin abruptly felt a sharp pain, in the back of his head.

He looked around.

Starfire noticed Robin's sudden look.

"Robin? What is wrong?"

He looked at her.

"Nothing...just my imagination…"

Robin felt the back of his head…

It wasn't his head, it was his _mind_.

His eyes widened.

_'Raven!'_

_……_.

Raven held her head, mind throbbing.

Raven sat up, and crossed her legs, attempting to meditate.

Inhale

"_Azarath Meterion Zinthos_.."

Exhale

"_Azarath Meterion Zinthos_.."

Inhale

"_Azarath Meterion Zin_-"

Raven's eyes snapped open.

She couldn't hear him anymore.

She sighed and sat normally.

"I can't leave them...they're my friends…I was harsh on Beast Boy. I have to apologize….I have to change…"

'But you can't change! You're you! They like you the way you are!'

_'_No she's right… Beast Boy too… She has to change so they can like her…I wanna be liked too'

'But that means that she probably won't be reading a lot of books! Where will I get my knowledge filler?'

'I think changing would be fun! Hee hee! To the mall!'

'That's the wrong kind of change stupid! But yeah I'm up for it!'

Raven's head throbbed some more.

"Annoying emotions…maybe I should change. This is way to dangerous. I could endanger them all!"

'Hee hee! Come on Raven! Things will a lot happier if you start changing! COME ONN! PWEASE!'

'Hey clad in pink shut it! Raven it would bee so wicked! Let's vote!'

Raven's eyes narrowed in pain.

"All of you SHUT UP!"

Her lamp shattered.

Timid started to cry.

'You're mean miss Raven…sniff'

'Am I really this mean?'

****

…..

(Meanwhile at the grocery store STILL)

Robin is currently laying on the tiled floor, head throbbing in pain, everyone around him worried.

His eye twitches violently.

"T-Too…m-many…THOUGHTS! W-weird annoying e-emotions! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!"

"Robin what is the matter?"

Starfire wonders, concerned.

Cyborg walks over and picks up Robin, still twitching.

"Come on, lets take him back home. B.B. pay for the food. Glad we brought the T-Car."

Beast Boy pays for the groceries and Starfire carries them to the T-Car.

Starfire looks towards the Tower, before she gets in.

'If this is happening to Robin, then what is wrong with Raven? Sometimes Raven, I do not understand you….'

…..

(Raven, in her mind o0(like in Nevermore))

Raven walked towards a mirror image of her self, only wearing pink, which could be one emotion, Happy.

If Raven wanted to learn how to change, there's only one person she could turn too.

"Okay…I want to change how I am…but it'll be too dangerous If I let you guys out all at once! Especially if HE gets out when I'm vulnerable! You know what forget it. I'm better off as-"

Pink crossed her arms.

"As what? A Prude? A near mute? Being broody? Rude? Unnlikable? Dark? Depressing? Negative? Emotionless? A mystery? Secretive? Mean? Temperamental? Want me to keep going? A have a whole list, 10 pages!"

Raven sadly started at her happy emotion.

"Is that what they really think of me? Is that what _you_ really think of me? Am I really everything that you said?"

Happy giggled.

"OF course you are, silly! That is makes up Raven! BUT we make up you too! If you learn to balance us…That big ol' red meanie will NEVER come out! Not in a million years!"

Raven raises an eyebrow.

"Balance all of you?"

"YEAH! Since you keep us locked away, it'll be kinda hard, BUT I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! Let's start out with ME first!"

"But-"

"Let's try the easiest happy emotion! LAUGHING!"

Raven looked down, uninterested.

"Laughing…isn't my thing…."

"PSSH YEAH, but you have to make it become your thing! Remember, you're goal, is to become LIKABLE! So that means you'll have to cry, laugh, be serious, happy, caring, kind, INTERESTED, mad, silly, smart, playful, lazy, strong, brave, and EQUAL!"

Raven's eye twitched.

She pulled her hood up.

"Forget it. This was a stupid idea to begin with."

Raven turned away from Happy, and began walking slowly. Pink's eyes arched slyly, and she smiled widely, as she crept up behind Raven silently, and whispered into her ear in a sing song tone.

"Shiny happy people holding hands!"

Raven eyes grew to the size of saucers and her cheeks bulged. Raven hastily covered her mouth with her hands to keep her self from laughing.

Happy giggled.

"Hee hee! I _kneeew _that would get ya! Thank Beast Boy for that! It's from one of his weird songs!"

Pink nearly doubled over from laughing. Raven turned around and glared at her.

"What is wrong with you!"

"Nothing! What's wrong with you is the question! And I can answer! You're-"

"Okay! I know…I know…It's just…I WANT to be more enjoyable to my team…but they should like me for who I am…."

"Yeah, but the problem is…who you are right now, isn't exactly enjoyable."

"My emotions…you guys are dangerous! You're almost as bad as ….wait…no…you're not that bad compared to him, but you're bad."

"It's proven that you need your friend, so you won't got crazy, but if you keep being Miss. Tall Dark and Gruesome, your friends will separate from you, like Miss Starfire calls it...uh…Rekmas…ONLY…it's all focused on YOU! AND THEN, you will go crazy, and it'll be ALL your fault, and you'll regret, "OH WHY didn't I let my best and most FAVORITE emotion change me to become a nice person?" And you'll weep and weep and jump off a building, and your spirit will be all saad, and you'll be stuck on earth, not going to heaven or hell, because YOU DIDN'T, listen to ME!"

Raven sweatdropped.

"Sometimes…I REALLY worry about you…."

"Yeah, that's what everyone says. SO, you want your friends to like you, right?"

"Yes."

"And you don't want Anger to go all haywire, right?"

"Correct."

"Then let us teach you! Or better yet, LEARN from your friends! OBSERVE! WE CAN teach you, AND THEY can teach you! You'll be all happy happy in no time!"

Happy smiled.

Raven strained to smile.

"So…how do you plan to help me control my emotions, without anything blowing up?"

"Wellll, treat us, your emotions, equal, like when you used to keep us bottled up. Keep us, to the extent, as you used to do. It'll be haard, but you'll get it!"

Happy looked at Raven, and could easily tell she didn't understand. Pink sighed.

"OKAY. Miss Raven, when you leave here, say "Hey guys, want to make homemade pizza?" Like normal,"

"Okay…"

"And then when your friends come back from the food store, look deep inside, reach for me, blend me in with your emotion, trust me, and then say the same thing. It SHOOOULD come out happy!"

Raven looked at her with doubt.

'Happy, shouldn't be the smart one…'

"Hey Miss Raven? We're in your head. WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU THOUGHTS."

Raven sweatdropped again.

"Umm…sorry."

"Miss Pink is right though."

Raven turned around to find Knowledge sitting and a tree branch, reading a book.

"Knowledge!"

The hooded yellow one jumped down, and landed in front of Raven. She stood up, and put her hand on her shoulder.

"You have to learn to feel your emotions, let us flow through your veins. It'll work. And you'll be much happier. You won't be as happy as Miss Pink, but you'll be a lot happier Lady Raven, trust me."

Raven smiled effortlessly.

"Thanks."

Timid popped out from nowhere and started freaking out.

"AAGH! MISS RAVEN SMILED HAPPILY! RUN! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Happy, Raven, and Knowledge glared at her. Timid shrank down and cowered.

"S-Sorry…"

Raven walked over to her.

She smiled warmly.

"It's okay."

Timid shyly smiled.

"Thanks…you know, you look pretty when you smile. When Happy does it she scares me, but you look pretty Miss Raven…"

"Wow, thanks." Raven told her in a sincere voice.

"SEE? YOU'RE LEARNING ALREADY!"

"ARRRGH!"

Raven's eye twitched.

"Happy, you have to stop doing that!"

"I KNOW! I just dun wanna."

"Pardon me Lady Raven,"

Knowledge spoke up.

"You should be leaving soon. You'll be stuck in your own mind if you lose focus."

"Right! Thanks for all your help everyone."

Raven opened a portal and stepped inside. Happy yelled something at her at the last minute.

"DON'T FORGET WHAT I TOLD YOU!"

……..

Violet eyes snapped open.

Her clock read, 8:30, and her team STILL wasn't back yet.

She had been in her mind for, three hours.

Raven frowned.

"They HAD to go to Gotham. "They have the best tofu there!" Said Beast Boy. Ignoring the fact that's it's an 6 hour drive, even with the T-Car."

Raven's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Wow…I sound a lot more depressed in Reality, than my own mind. Is this really what they see me as?"

Raven remembered what Happy told her to do.

She said to herself,

"Hey guys, want to make homemade pizza?"

It came out as emotionless, and dry as her previous sentence.

'Clearly, I have lots of work to do.'

Raven got off of her bed, exited her room, and went downstairs.

It was still raining, the thunder and lighting boomed and flashes, casting shadows dancing across the room.

It didn't bother Raven anymore.

Raven walked over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of water. As she closed the fridge door, Cyborg, came bursting in, followed by Beast Boy, and Starfire, carrying a struggling Robin.

Raven screamed in alarm, which caused her glass of water to shatter, sending shards everywhere.

Raven realized it was only them, and used her aura to pick up the fragments of glass.

Cyborg ran up to her.

"Raven! You okay?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Why is Starfire carrying Robin?"

She looked over to Starfire.

"Robin was having fits of rapid eye nervous movement, and he spoke of talking odd emotions-"

"So we, actually Starfire figured it had to be you! Since Robin told her that sometimes your thoughts leak into his mind!" Beast Boy finished Starfire's sentence.

Robin struggled to get out of Star's grasp.

"Star, you can put me down now! I'M FINE."

"But Robin! You did not look so well, at the food purchasing building!"

"Yeah, well, I'm fine now!"

Raven shook her head an smiled.

"You can put him down Starfire. I was just having a conversation with my emotions. And sorry about that Robin."

Starfire dropped him.

He stood up and dusted himself off.

"NO problem!"

Beast Boy stared at Raven with disbelief.

"Woah….you smiled!"

Cyborg joined him.

"She did?"

Raven looked down.

'Remember what Happy told you to do. Feel her through my veins…'

"Hey um…guys?"

The Titans looked at her.

"Want to make homemade pizza?"

Everyone's eyes widened in amazement, including Raven.

'Wow! That came out…not emotionless! It worked!'

'Dude...Raven said something that didn't sound emotionless! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?'

'Man, what's up with Raven? She's been acting weird ever since we got here. AND SHE SMILED AND SAID SOMETHING….HAPPILY!'

'Glorious! Has friend Raven been working on to change her dark strange ways?'

'Amazing. Raven said something with emotion, and nothing blew up! Her emotions helped her!'

"Hee hee! And you know it Robin?"

Robin's eyes widened.

"What the heck?"

Beast Boy turned to Robin.

"Dude you took those words, right out of my mouth!"

Silence.

"So…you guys want to? You guys went shopping right?"

"OH YES friend Raven! I shall fetch the food bags!"

"I'll get the equipment!"

"And I'll set the kitchen up!"

Starfire flew outside to the T-car, Cyborg got out all different cooking materials, and Robin made the kitchen fire proof, explosion proof, and anything else that the Titans could do while cooking.

Beast Boy walked past Raven and stared at her with disbelief .

Raven noticed this.

"What?"

"What's with you all the sudden? Usually when you're like this, something bad goes around in your mind, you fix it, and then you're all moody moody again. What the whole nice deal?"

Raven looked disappointed with him, eyes downcast.

"Out of all people B.B., I thought you would enjoy it most…"

"Wha? I mean Raven, does this mean, you took my advice?"

His eyes lit up with hope.

She thought for a moment. Then she slowly formed a smile, and giggled

"Maaaybe."

A light bulb shattered.

Raven's hands shot to her mouth.

'I'm overdoing it. I have to take it slowly.'

"Oops."

"ALRIGHT! This is gonna be hard to get us to, but we're gonna see a whole new you from now on!"

"Heh, that's right B.B.!"

"Awesome! Come one let's go help Cy, and Robin!"

"Okay!"

Beast Boy ran into the kitchen, Raven started to follow, then stopped. She put her hands over her heart and smiled.

"Happy, Knowledge, you were right. I've missed so much…thank you both."

"_Hee hee! No problemo Miss Raven!"_

_"It's our pleasure Lady Raven."_

Raven ran into the kitchen, followed by Starfire, carrying the groceries.

Raven smiled.

'Maybe, I can start over. This will be new to me, but I friends everywhere that can help me.'

But somewhere, deep in Raven's mind, unknowingly, a dark figure smirked.

******__**

""Heh heh….foooolish girlll…""

* * *

Heh, this chapter was fun. "Shiny Happy People" Belongs to REM. Hey guys, I'm going to Texas for a while. so don't expect an update for a few weeks. .  



	6. Teardrop

**Author's Note: I'm back! Thank you for the many reviews! Now, please read and enjoy Chapter six! WHOO!

* * *

**

Pagan Poetry

Chapter six

"Teardrop on the fire

Fearless on my breath

You're stumbling in the dark

You're stumbling in the dark"

-Massive Attack, Teardrop

* * *

……………………..

A person, a figure, shifts in their bed in their home of Titans Tower.

The figure's closed eyes tighten.

'What is that smell? Ugh it's horrible…'

Shifting,

turning.

'It smells….familiar….I can't put my finger on it…it smells like…'

Their face contorts to the intensifying smell.

'It smells like…..'

Amethyst eyes snap open.

'**FIRE!**'

Raven shot up from her bed to find her room covered in flames, smoke lingering above her.

Her eyes widen in fear.

'What in the world happened?'

Raven choked on the quickly forming smoke.

She coughed.

Focusing her energy the best she could,

attempting to form a shield

"A-Azarath M-Metrion...**ZINTHOS**!"

Nothing happened.

Her eyes broadened with shock.

'_Why isn't my power working? No, calm down Raven…focus…fooocus…'_

She tried again.

"A-Azara-Azarath..Met-Metrion…."

Raven coughed violently.

The smoke and the lack of oxygen was getting to her.

'I-I have to get out of here…'

She gasped.

"T-The others!"

Raven tried levitating, but fell in the process.

She couldn't focus.

'The fire and smoke couldn't be possibly be doing this! It has to be something else!'

Fire raged around, and she covered her self with her cloak.

Watching it slowly burn.

"I-I have to get everyone out…"

She coughed again.

Raven struggled to get up, feeling her legs weaken, her sight blurring.

Once stable, she ran at her door and yanked it open…

Raven's eyes arched in fear.

Fire was everywhere.

Every hallway, every ceiling, and every room the Titans Tower had.

Raven's voice cracked.

"H-How could this have h-happened?"

She looked around for the closest room…

Beast Boy.

She took off at full speed towards his room,

Once reached, she yanked his door open, to find his whole room on fire.

"Beast Boy!"

She yelled into the fire, hoping that there would be a reply.

"BEEAST BOY!"

Nothing.

She looked down, to find his blue gloves…burnt…charred..

She picked them up forlornly….

Was it a sign? Did he make it out okay? Did something happen?

The fire roared around and sent her crashing into the singed railing.

Her eyes shook with fear, watching Beast Boy's room crumble.

She tucked his gloves into her belt, and ran to the nearest room from his…

Starfire.

Raven tore open her door, to find her room engulfed in flames as well.

"STARFIRE!"

She yelled hoping for a reply. Tears now pouring out of her eyes.

She coughed.

"S-STAREFIRE PLEASE ANSWER!"

Nothing…

She looked down, and found Starfire's boots, like Beast Boy's gloves, burnt…charred.

She picked them up, holding them dearly.

Raven didn't notice, but something was wrong… nothing shattered….

Emotion clearly showing.

She tucked the boots into her belt and to the nearest room from her…

Robin.

Raven jumped down from the second floor, since the stairs were burning intensely.

She landed perfectly, and ran to Robin's door, and yanked it open.

Nothing but fire.

"ROBIIIN!"

Only the sound of the flames answered.

Raven fell to her knees.

Crying.

When she opened her eyes, she found Robin's belt, burnt and charred like the gloves and boots.

She picked it up and clenched her hands around it.

'What the Azar is going on here! How did this happen!'

Robin's door crumbled in front of her, Raven screamed as she jumped back.

She took Robin's belt and put it around her waist, joining hers, and the lone possessions of Beast Boy and Starfire.

Garfield and Koriand'r…

She sped off towards Cyborg's room, hoping that he was at least still there.

She tore open his door and yelled.

"CYBOORG!"

Everything was ablaze.

Everything in his room was in ashes… destroyed…

"No!"

Raven broke down into tears, as she fell to her knees…

She slowly opened her eyes, to find only thing remaining of Cyborg.

Her eyes amplified with fear, she fell backward…terrified.

She leaned forward to pick the up burnt...charred head piece that held his robotic eye.

Raven hugged dearly, gently…

Tears running down her cheek freely.

Raven ran out of his room before it collapsed…

She ran into the main room, the one that they used to spend all their time in.

Knowing it wouldn't do any good, she shouted into the blazing hell before her.

"CYBORG! S-STARFIRE! BEAST BOY! ROBIN!"

"**They can't hear you…"**

A deep voice said, it echoed around her, as if the fire was speaking..

She ignored it.

The flames raged on.

She tried again.

"VICTOR! GARFIELD! KORIAND'R! DICK!"

"**They can never hear you again…**"

She ignored it again and sat down, disregarding the fire.

She had basically lost the will to live…to carry on…

She spoke to no one.

"H-How could this had happened? Why aren't my powers working?"

"**Both of your problems are your fault. YOU killed them. YOU let your emotions run free.**'

"No…"

Raven strained to talk. Smoke was invading her system. Her lungs and brain lacking oxygen.

"**Don't ignore the truth. If you do the worse are yet to come.**"

"St-stop it… you're _-cough-_ lying…"

"**It's your fault that your precious Titans are dead.**"

"No!"

She hugged the possessions of her friends closer to her. She would never let them go.

"They're not dead! I didn't kill them!"

"**You're duty was to kill…and you succeeded…**"

"SHUT UP!"

The glass from the window shattered from the heat, falling around Raven…she ignored it.

Outside the window…everything was burning…the city...the water…

People were set in stone, never to move again.

"I didn't kill them….no…no….NO!"

Raven's eyes open, blurred with tears…

Her eyes widen.

A woman with a white cloak, untouched by the flames appeared before her, facing away from Raven.

Raven couldn't quite make out who it was…she coughed from the smoke.

"Y-You h-have to get out of here! Go!"

The woman stayed still. She spoke softly…

"_It is too late for Earth, just as it was too late for Azarath_..."

"M-Mother?"

"_The gem was born of evil's fire. / The gem shall be his portal. / He comes to claim. He comes to sire / The end of all things mortal._"

"W-what? N-no…it's not true...no…."

She faded away into the flames, and the voice came back.

"**I have a message…it will be delivered…"**

Raven stood up, still holding her friends possessions...oxygen quickly fading, fire engulfing her.

"G-GO AWAY! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"**Skies will burn,**

**flesh will turn to stone,**

**the sun will set on your world,**

**never to rise again.**"

A face materialized on the Teen Titans screen.

A face all too familiar…

Cold maniacal laughter arose.

Beast Boy's gloves, Starfire's boots, Robin's belt, and Cyborg's head piece, fell to the ground, as Raven shouted the first thing that came to her mind with the last of her oxygen.

"_**SLAAAAAADE!**_"

**

* * *

**


	7. Echelon

**A/N: Hup ho! Look who updated! Finally. Whoo, kinda creepy in the last chapter huh? Well…Enjoy this one! XD (Sorry for the Short Chapter, wrote this while doing homework)

* * *

**

Pagan Poetry

Chapter seven

"_Look at the red red changes in the sky  
Look at the separation in the border line  
But don't look at everything here inside  
And be afraid, afraid to speak your mind ."_

_-30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon

* * *

_

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Raven tossed and turned, tossing any covers she had on her, off of her, and onto the floor. She shot up, sweating bullets, and gasping deeply, tears freely running from her eyes.

Raven opened them...

She was in her room….

Her same dark, creepy, gothic black covered room.

Various objects were exploding due to her tears.

Raven jumped out of her bed, and ran to her door.

Raven stretched out her hand to opened it, only it opened from the outside, shining bliding light in her eyes, causing her to shield her eyes and back away from her door.

Four figures jumped in front of the light, holding weapons.

The leader walked into view, the light fading away, revealing his visage.

"Raven, are you okay? We heard you scream from downstairs! Is anything wrong?"

Raven's eyes opened wide and stared at the face, which she had thought to have lost, which she would cherish so much, and would never let go.

"Robin!"

Raven leaped forward, and embraced her leader in a sorrowful loving hug.

She held him dearly, ignoring her possessions blowing up behind her.

"I..I thought I lost you…."

She look up from Robin's shoulder, and released him, hugging the group behind him as well, in the same loving embrace.

"I thought I lost _all _of you…"

The Titans eyed their friend's with worry radiating from their faces. They had almost never seen this side of her before.

Raven let go and memorized the faces of her dear friends, which she would never forget.

"Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg…you're all here…"

Raven wept and fell to her knees.

"You're all here!"

Her friends knelt beside her, and put their hands on their weeping friend.

Beast Boy pulled her into a light hug, and the rest of the Titans, hug Raven in the same embrace she gave them.

Beast Boy held her close.

"We were _always _here Raven…"

A thought traveled from mind to mind with the embracing Titans. All sharing the same one.

'_And that will never change…'_

Tears of sorrow poured out of Raven eyes, as she clenched her fist.

'_I wish that were true…'_

_

* * *

_


	8. Reaper

**Author's Note: WELL HEY EVERYONE I decided to start with this since I felt bad about not finishing it SORRY FOR THE BLUE BALLS**

**so now enjoy the last chapter**

**

* * *

  
**

Pagan Poetry

Chapter Eight

__

"Love of two is one

Here but now they're gone

Came the last night of sadness

And it was clear she couldn't go on

Then the door was open and the wind appeared

The candles blew then disappeared

The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid

Come on ...and she had no fear

And she ran to him...then they started to fly

They looked backward and said goodbye...she had become like they are

She had taken his hand...she had become like they are

Come on ...don't fear the reaper."

-Dont Fear the Reaper, Blue Oyster Cult

* * *

The air was still.

Clouds shifted across the clear sky without a care in the world.

To all but one the sky has always been like this.

The girl with violet hair stood on the edge of her home

The Titans Tower.

Just a few days ago

The sky burned as if it was fire

and the earth burned the souls of the living

over

and over

and over.

Everyday as of late

dreams of Hell have been invading her mind

infecting it with its disease.

Night after night the dreams turn into nightmares

torturing her mental state to point where her fears turn into reality.

Too close

Too close.

It was so real.

She felt the hellfire scorch her skin

her demons pulling at her clothes

Her Father becoming closer and closer.

Closer to Him

Closer to her destiny.

She had seen her friends die

over

and over

She thought they were truly gone

That he had taken them from her

Her family

Her life

And now she had finally come to the conclusion.

To end it.

To finally end it.

After all the years

of pain

and suffering

She had finally found a loophole.

The wind picked up slightly

Tossing Raven's lilac hair around her face

her cloak danced around her body.

Her eyes remained closed

as she inhaled

and exhaled.

She extended her arms her cloak in hand

becoming wings

Casting a heavenly shadow against the Tower Roof

She jumped.

Her hair swept across her face with grace as she plunged toward the dark waters below

Her cloak wrapping around her

protecting her.

As the waves grew closer and closer

Raven opened her indigo eyes

and stared into the ocean

as if she was staring into the eyes of her father himself

Her stare never broke

her mind being interlocked into battle.

With the last of her energy

she smiled

whispering definitely in his ear.

"I win."

Her body plunged into the ocean

Quickly

Silently

The waves swallowed her petit frame.

And that was that.

All was still.

-

Robin felt a pinch in his neck.

He swiftly turned around

hoping to catch the culprit.

No one was there.

He returned his attention to the TV

rubbing the back of his neck on instinct.

The changeling behind him yawned obnoxiously

hopping over the sofa.

Dude Robin I'm bored! Switch the channel to ANYTHING but the news man!

As if it was a reflex he squinted his eyes in irritation.

"No Beast Boy, the News is important. You never know-"

Everyone was silent.

__

"Good evening everyone. This is Tracy Tanako with big news. A miracle has happened in Jump City. Just now a girl who has been in a coma for the last three years has finally awoken! Miss Rebecca Rothson woke up quite suddenly. The doctors still cant believe it. It is unknown if the girl has any familial contact left, and the investigators are~"

The women's voice faded out to the Titans

their eyes intently fixated on the screen,

focused on the girl in the background behind the reporters.

The girl

Rebecca Rothsen

They noticed

her eyes

and her hair

both unusually tinted a light shade of lilac.

Robin was the first to speak.

_"Raven?"_

_-_

**/end/**

* * *


End file.
